Flash Collision
by RED REDDINGTON
Summary: Imagine the end of Flash Forward. Then imagine what would happen afterwards. They meet the Doctor and his companions, but after the blackout that was shown at the end of FlashForward.


Chapter 1:

Aftermath

Previously on FlashForward:

April 29, 2010 10:12 PM

Mark Benford had just figured out when the next blackout was going to strike. The blackout was going to happen at 10:14 PM and Mark had only two minutes to be out of the FBI building. The only people stopping him were the many masked gunmen looking to kill him. Mark was trying to get to the staircase so he could finally do his escape, killing these masked men as he approached. Mark looked at his watch and he realized that he wasn't going to make it to the staircase, so his only solution was to make a run for the window overlooking the water fountain and he had to make it before the blackout started. So, Mark did, he ran as fast as he could, and Mark tripped, but he kept running.

10:14 PM

Everyone falls down once the blackout started with everyone seeing their futures in five years time, not in six months time as what happened previously. The bombs set to destroy the FBI building explode around this time and the building collapses with only the debris of the building remaining. A bunch of other events happen around the city such as: explosions of buildings, airplanes collapsing from 30,000 feet in the air and anything else that you could imagine.

10:16 PM

Everyone wakes up from their flash forwards and sees that the town is in chaos. Many people are terrified because they see others dead and others are looking for help. However, this is just like what happened when the first blackout happened, but it the results were more severe because no one knew what to do when a blackout happened.

Olivia was in her house on her couch cuddled with Charlie incase anything happened that would hurt her. She woke up to find that she was in the house with Lloyd and Dylan. When she looked at Lloyd she couldn't help but smile, but deep down inside of her she still loved Mark despite the obsession he has with Mosaic and the blackout. What she didn't like; however, was him hiding the fact that in his flash forward he was drunk and that he had gone back to alcohol. If Mark had gone back to alcohol meant that she would have to go back to those dreadful days and she didn't want to that for her sake and Charlie's sake. But still, Olivia still kind of fell in love with Lloyd although she's married and she was kind of bummed when her flash forward didn't happen, but she was still mostly relieved.

Charlie was sitting there still cuddled in her mother's arms. She couldn't believe what she saw. She saw that she was a little bit older and that they found her father. She was; however, confused because she didn't think her father was missing.

"Mommy." Charlie began.

"Yes, honey." Olivia responded.

"I think daddy's missing." Charlie said.

Olivia was confused. She knew Mark was trying to fix the blackout problem and do his job, but she didn't understand what her daughter meant by her "husband was missing.

"What do you mean by that, sweetie?" Olivia asked curiously.

"That's what I saw, I saw I was bigger and someone said to me that they found daddy." Charlie explained.

Olivia looked to Lloyd to see if had any answers.

"I don't know." Is all Lloyd said.

"That means we might be getting a call from Sam or Demetri regarding Mark's whereabout's really soon." Olivia said.

"I guess." Lloyd said.

PRIOR TO THE BLACKOUT - 10:00 PM

The Doctor had just landed the TARDIS near the Santa Monica pier. Rory and Amy wanted to go someplace fun and he himself need someplace to unwind before going to another unknown place. Besides, he had just gone outside the universe and met the TARDIS in the flesh and he wanted to wrap his brain around it a bit, he actually got to talk to the thing he stole a long time ago.

Rory and Amy were out of the TARDIS incredibly fast, it was a beautiful day and they wanted to spend it at the beach, the pier, or the mall down the street.

"All of Santa Monica at your figure tips, where do you want to start?" the Doctor asked.

"I just want to go to the beach, walk around on the boardwalk." Rory said.

"I just want to go to the mall." Amy said.

"You don't need anymore clothes." Rory uttered.

"A girl can't have too many outfits." Amy answered.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, have we picked where we want to start?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, Doctor, we have." Rory said.

"We want to go to the promenade and the mall." Amy said.

"Are you sure Rory wants to go too, not just you." the Doctor asked.

"I want to go, it'll be fun." Rory said as he stepped up defending Amy's response.

"Okay then, let's go shopping." the Doctor said as he locked up the TARDIS.

10:12 PM

The Doctor, Amy and Rory were walking along 3rd street promenade and Amy had her mind stuck on "Which store should I visit first?" Rory was concerned on how he was going to pay for the things his wife wanted and the Doctor couldn't believe how women could spend there time shopping all day. Amy finally picked a store and the store she picked was Anthropologie. The three of them walked in and the Doctor caught people looking at him as if he were crazy. He finally asked Rory about it.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" the Doctor whispered in Rory's ear.

"Well, I don't know Doctor, maybe because you are wearing a bow tie and you look like an idiot." Rory whispered back.

"Wow, Rory, that's harsh." the Doctor said shocked.

"Yeah, you know I don't even know how I'm going to pay for Amy's "shopping spree." Rory said using air quotes.

The Doctor then remembered that he had money somewhere in the TARDIS. The Doctor had won a million dollars in a lottery game once and he was determined to keep the money or use it when he needed it.

"Well, I know how to solve all your troubles." the Doctor added.

"Where in God's name do you have money." Rory asked.

"In the TARDIS." the Doctor answered.

"No you don't." Rory said.

"How do you know, you haven't been in every single room in the TARDIS." the Doctor said.

"It just isn't you to have money and all that, what would you need money for?" Rory asked.

"Well, I can think of one, FOOD." the Doctor said.

"Where did you get it from?" Rory asked walking outside of the store with the Doctor.

"I won it in a lottery." the Doctor said.

"How much did you win?" Rory asked curiously.

"One million dollars." the Doctor said.

"Wow, good thing you kept it from Amy, she would've spent all of it by now." Rory said.

"Yeah, that's the spirit, Rory." the Doctor said.

Amy then came running out.

"You know these clothes aren't going to pay for themselves." Amy said.

"We're coming, Amy." the Doctor responded. "Let's go, Rory."

The Doctor then walked back into the store and walked to the cash register.

"How much, Amy?" the Doctor asked.

"523.62." Amy said hesitantly.

"What, are you buying the entire store?" the Doctor asked not believing how much money he's spending at one store.

"No, not even close." Amy said.

The Doctor; however still gave the cashier his credit card.

"Where did you get that from?" Amy asked.

"It's not important." the Doctor said.

The three then walked out of the store and started walking to the pier.

10:14 PM

The Doctor, Amy and Rory collapse onto the ground at the pier like everyone else around them. Each person sees the their future in 5 years time.


End file.
